The Joys of Parenthood
by Caligirl28
Summary: Ezra is back from a two month work leave. This is the reunion with his family and friends. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone. So, this is my first Ezria fanfic and I hope I do them justice. This was originally a one-shot and it may stay that way. But I just kept writing and really enjoyed it. So if enough people seem to like this and want more than I may continue. Oh and when they call their baby "Char," it's pronounced Shar, like the Char in Charlotte. Also, I'm not quite sure how people feel about M rated stuff, so if people want it I'll definitely write it in…but I don't want to put people off from this story because it's too racy for their taste. So rating may be changed to M. I would appreciate input. Thanks!**

Chapter 1: Stay Forever

The tiny girl stood in the crowd of people all waiting for their loved ones and family. She stood on her tiptoes looking for a specific brown curly haired man, clutching their baby girl close to her chest.

The tall man quickly pulled his luggage off the carousal, eager to find his hazel-eyed beauties.

The crowd slowly dispersed and he spotted them. He spotted his girls.

Then Aria spotted him and time froze. She handed their baby to Spencer in what seemed like slow motion. He blinked and she was bolting towards him. Before he could take in what was happening she was in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs clung to his waist.

"Aria," he cooed, gripping her thighs and kissing her neck.

"E-ezra," she got out between sobs into his shoulder.

"Shh. I know, I know sweetheart," he soothed. "I will never be apart from you ever again, those two months were hell."

"I-I missed you so much," she sobbed.

"Oh baby, it was a one time thing. The school promises I'll be stationed here from now on," he whispered, stroking her hair.

Ezra began to gently sway Aria, who was attached to his body, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. After she calmed down, Aria lifted her head from his shoulder and planted her lips firmly against his.

She pulled away gasping. "Please stay with me, forever," she begged quietly.

"Oh honey, as if forever is long enough." Ezra countered.

He grabbed the handles of his suitcases and dragged them over to Spencer and Toby, still holding a shaky Aria.

Once they got to Spencer and Toby, he gently set her down.

"Dada," Charlotte babbled from Spencer's arms.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl," Ezra said reaching for his eight month old. Once she was snuggled into her daddy's chest, Charlotte let out a content sigh and fisted his shirt in her tiny hands.

"She missed you so much," Aria whispered, snuggling into Ezra as he wrapped an arm around her, still securely holding Charlotte.

"Okay, we're going to head out now," Spencer said reaching for Toby, who was holding their three-month-old son, Ben. Spencer, Toby and Ben had been kind enough to stay with Aria and Charlotte while they waited for Ezra.

Aria detached herself from Ezra to give Spencer and Toby a group hug. "Thank you," she said to both, then kissed Ben on the head. "Bye Benny Boo," she cooed at the baby, who gurgled in response.

Goodbyes were exchanged then Spencer, Toby and baby Ben left.

Aria turned around to see Ezra playing with Charlotte. Every time Charlotte reached for Ezra's hair he would clasp her hands in his, making her squeal and giggle. Aria smiled affectionately at her family.

"You ready to head out?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. I got your bags, you get Charlotte." Aria told him.

"I got her and I'm never letting go," Ezra whispered. "Isn't that right baby girl?" In reply, Charlotte stuck his finger in her mouth causing Ezra to chuckle.

Once home, Charlotte was fast asleep in her car seat. Aria gently scooped her up while Ezra got his bags.

"God I missed home," Ezra exclaimed when he set foot in their house.

"Shh! Don't wake Charlotte," Aria warned. Ezra looked at the sleeping baby and put a hand to his mouth, widening his eyes apologetically. Aria pointed her eyes upstairs towards the nursery and began to climb the steps, Ezra trailing behind.

Aria set Charlotte in the crib, brushing her brown curls out of her eyes. "I can't believe we made something so beautiful. How'd we get so lucky?" Ezra asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Yeah. We're pretty god damn lucky," Aria agreed leaning back into his chest.

"Hey, young ears," Ezra teased, peppering her neck with kisses.

Aria giggled and led him down the hall to their room.

And that night, as they lay cuddled together under their warm sheets sans clothes, they both couldn't help but smile at their amazing luck.

Later that week, Aria decided to have a little get-together barbecue to welcome Ezra home.

Ezra, Toby and Caleb were grilling while Aria, Spencer and Hanna sat around the table with the kids. Charlotte was sitting in her high chair, squealing at everyone and everything. While Ben was cradled in Spencer's arms.

"Aria, I've must say, it's fantastic seeing you genuinely happy again," Spencer said, truly happy to see her best friend happy.

"Thanks Spence. It's just so nice to be a family again. Two months felt like forever," Aria sighed reliving the lonely time.

"Well he's back! So now you can get laid again and stop being depressed," Hanna exclaimed cheerfully.

"Geez Han, be more straight forward why don't you," Aria joked sarcastically.

"I mean we're all thinking it. I'm the only one ballsy enough to say it," Hanna smiled.

"Oh I wasn't only thinking it Han. I was way ahead of you, don't worry," Aria winked. The girl erupted in laughter causing the men to come over.

"What's so funny ladies?" Ezra asked crouching down to peck Aria's lips and ruffle Charlotte's curls.

"Oh nothing, just girl stuff," Aria waved her hands dismissively.

"Oh, then we don't wanna know," Toby joked, sitting next to Spencer and taking a squirmy Ben into his lap.

Caleb and Ezra agreed, sitting next to their significant others as well.

"Actually, we were talking about how much our group missed you Ezra," Spencer told him.

"Well I missed you guys too," Ezra said, pulling Aria's legs into his lap.

Suddenly Charlotte started feeling left out and let out her attention cry.

"Aww Char, come here sweetheart," Ezra cooed, scooping his daughter out of her high chair. She stopped crying immediately and reached for Ezra's watch. "Sure, choose the shiny thing over your dad. Whatever," Ezra sighed teasingly. Everyone chuckled and soon the food was ready.

"Hey Ez, can you come here for a second and help me?" Aria called from their laundry room later that night. They'd both put Charlotte down for bed two hours ago and Ezra was reading by the fire.

"Sure sweetheart," Ezra said making his way over to her. Upon entering the laundry room Ezra's jaw went slack.

Aria was perched on the dryer in one of Ezra's blue button up work shirts… and nothing else. She winked and crooked her left pointer finger towards herself in a come hither motion.

Always one to turn to putty in Aria's hands, Ezra was in front of her within seconds.

"Hmm," Aria moaned into his ear as she licked and nibbled on it. "You know, I've always wanted to try out washer-dryer sex," she whispered huskily into his ear, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him closer to her. Aria moaned as Ezra's hands slowly traveled up her thighs.

"Hmm I like the sound-" Ezra's sentence was cut short as the baby monitor alerted them Charlotte was up.

"It's like she doesn't want mommy to _ever_ get laid," Aria moaned exasperated. Ezra chuckled and turned to go check on Charlotte. "I'm gonna put on some clothes, I'll be there in a few," Aria called as Ezra made his way up the stairs.

"Hey little bug, what's wrong sweetie?" Ezra whispered rocking Charlotte as her cries turned to whimpers.

"How's my baby?" Aria asked reaching for her once she entered the pale pink nursery.

"Just fussy," Ezra replied, carefully handing Charlotte to her mommy.

Ezra sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and beckoned for Aria to come over. She sat in his lap, still cradling Charlotte close to her chest.

And as Ezra sat there rocking the two most precious people in his life, he couldn't help but think of how god damn lucky he was right in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I'm going to make this more than a one-shot, but I haven't exactly decided what I want to do yet. I got so many reviews (well it was a lot for me) and I wanted to continue for all you amazing people that reviewed. If I get reviews encouraging me to continue and if I have free time I will. Also, in this story Byron never cheated with Meredith cause I hate that story line so Ella and Byron are still together. Oh and none of that Malcolm shit in this story. What the hell were the stupid writers thinking!? And Ezra wasn't Aria's teacher, if I find places that seem right, I'll add flashbacks of them meeting. Ezra is only five years older than Aria in this story. I'm sorry I suck at updating but I'm pretty sure my teachers want me to drown in a sea of work. THIS FANFICTION IS NOW M RATED. Warning for this chapter and maybe more to come if people like it. Anyway, enough rambling, Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Winter Lovin'

"Thank you so much mom, so I'll see you at 7:00?" Aria spoke into the phone, "Perfect. Love you too," she said before hanging up.

"You want to see Grandma Ella tonight, munchkin?" Aria cooed at Charlotte gently stroking her curls. Aria smiled at her baby and collapsed onto the couch covering herself with a warm blanket. It was the middle of December and the weather in Rosewood was quickly dropping. But Aria loved it, cuddling up by the fire with Ezra, drinking hot chocolate in sweats and fuzzy socks and all other things associated with the season. Winter was her favorite time of year. And Christmas made it so much better.

The door to their quaint house swung open and Ezra came shuffling in, covered head to toe in snow. He shimmied out of his coat and pulled off his shoes, grumbling about how cold it was. Then he looked up at his wife adorably snuggled under the blanket and his grumpy exterior melted. He made his way over to Aria turning on the fireplace in the process and crawled under the blanket, pulling her onto his lap.

"Hey baby," he whispered into her wavy brown locks, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Hmm hi, you smell so good," She mumbled into his neck as she curled up towards his chest. Ezra chuckled at his wife and glanced over at Charlotte who was playing in the playpen next to the couch.

"How was she today?" Ezra asked Aria, kissing her head gently.

"A little fussy, but her nap went well. Oh and my mom agreed to take her tonight. So we can get that alone time we've been craving since you came home." Aria's voice became more seductive throughout the sentence and by the end her lips were millimeters away from Ezra's. Before she could even attempt to tease him, Ezra caught her lips in a searing kiss, knotting his fingers in her wavy tresses. Aria moaned and went to slip her tongue in his mouth.

Ezra pulled away, setting a finger gently on her lips. "Let's not get carried away with Char here, but tonight we'll have all the time in the world." Aria groaned but nodded in agreement.

After a little more cuddling, Aria grabbed Ezra's wrist to check his watch. "Okay, we have about thirty minutes before I told Ella we'd be there, so let's get Charlotte ready." Aria said getting up and reaching for her baby girl. "Come on pumpkin, let's go get dressed to see Grandma and Grandpa!" she said to Charlotte, who gurgled in response and tugged on Aria's hair.

"Honey, can you get her bottle and formula ready while I pack a bag?" Aria called to Ezra as she ascended the stairs.

"Yeah. I'll be up in a second with it." Ezra called back from the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Ezra entered the nursery with the bottles and formula. He put them in the bag Aria had packed for Charlotte and made his way over to the changing table, where Aria was attempting to dress a squirmy baby. "Char, lie still for mommy," Ezra soothed as he gently stroked her cheek with his finger. This helped stop her from squirming as Charlotte latched onto her daddy's finger and began to babble at it. Aria and Ezra laughed as Aria finished dressing Charlotte in her winter attire.

"Okay, we're good to go." Aria said, putting the last few things into Charlotte's overnight bag. Ezra picked Char up off the changing table and the three made their way downstairs.

"Thanks so much mom, we'll be here tomorrow at around 8:15ish." Aria said hugging Ella as Ezra rocked a whimpering Charlotte.

"Anytime sweetie, you know I'm always happy to watch little Charlotte." Ella smiled as Ezra handed the gurgling baby over to her.

"Where's my favorite granddaughter?" came the bellowing voice of Byron Montgomery as he entered the main hall. "Oh there she is," he said taking Charlotte from Ella. "Hi precious," Byron cooed at the baby, who kicked her feet in response.

Byron was generally a pretty manly man, with a tough exterior. But at the sight of his beautiful granddaughter, the toughness washed away.

Ezra and Aria smiled at the interaction between the two as Ezra wrapped his arm around Aria's waist. "Thanks again you guys, see you tomorrow morning," Ezra said as he kissed Charlotte on the head gently leading Aria out after she did the same.

"See you tomorrow, Char!" Aria called out before the couple walked out the front door of the Montgomery house.

"Hmm, as much as I love our baby girl more than life itself, I've missed being alone with you," Aria murmured as the two sat intertwined on the couch again. Ezra nuzzled her hair in agreement. "I'm going to throw a few things into the dryer, be back in a minute," Aria said standing up. As Aria turned to head into the laundry room, Ezra suddenly thought back to a few nights previous and came up with an idea.

Aria quietly hummed to herself as she tossed the last few shirts into the dryer, slamming the door shut. As she was about to stand up she was grabbed around the waist and set on top of the dryer. She shrieked and shoved Ezra's shoulders, "Jesus you scared the crap outta me, Ezra," Aria scolded him.

"Well let me work to gain your forgiveness," he whispered huskily, before diving in for her luscious lips. Aria moaned into his mouth before slipping her tongue in. Finally getting what she had wanted hours before. Her legs wrapped tightly around Ezra's waist as the tongue battle for dominance began.

Hands grasped at each other as they desperately attempted to make up for all the time they had lost over the past two months Ezra was gone. Slowly, Ezra lifted Aria's top over her head and gently caressed the sides of her breasts. She moaned in appreciation and slipped her small hands under his shirt to caress his back. Their tongues continued to battle as Ezra unclasped Aria's bra, throwing it carelessly to the floor. He then began to worship her chest dragging out soft mewls from Aria. More clothes were shed, until Aria was left in her underwear and Ezra his boxers.

Reaching his hand behind Aria's body, Ezra set the dryer to forty minutes and turned it on. The vibrations from the machine caused Aria to become even more wet. Ezra unwrapped Aria's legs from his waist and kneeled before her. He pulled her toward him to the edge of the dryer so her ass was hanging off and slowly pulled the lace panties down her legs, kissing each leg as he did so.

As he started his journey back up her thighs, his kisses turned into sucking. He continuously pecked her inner thighs until it was unbearable for Aria. "E-ezra please. I-I need you" Aria begged, fingers tugging at his tufts of hair, the vibrations from the dryer still driving her crazy. Finally Ezra gave in to her needs and started to lightly lick up and down her hairless sex, eventually settling on her clit and sucking it into his warm mouth. Aria's breathing became very heavy as he continued to suck and tug at the tender nub. Once he felt she was wet enough, he slowly started pumping two fingers into her opening. Gradually he picked up speed until he was slamming three fingers into her tight core, still sucking on her sensitive clit, "Hmm Ez, please n-n-never stop. OH," Aria moaned loudly as she started to come undone.

With his other hand, Ezra held her hips down as they bucked off the dryer. This caused the vibrations from the dryer to be even more intense. Aria screamed as she reached her high, clamping down on his fingers. After she came back down from her high, Ezra cleaned her off gently with his tongue. He reveled in the small gasps that escaped her lips.

Then he picked her up as she was still attempting to catch her breath and began the walk to their room. Aria was collapsed against his shoulder, legs tightly wound around his waist.

As Ezra started up the stairs, Aria turned her mouth to his ear and lightly nipped at it. "I'm so fucking glad you're home," she moaned, pressing her wet core against his chest. Ezra groaned at Aria's actions and stroked her hair as she continued to suck on his earlobe.

Once they entered the room, Aria had regained her energy. Ezra gently set her on the bed and hovered over her. Aria smirked up and him and began to pull his boxers down his legs. Ezra kicked them off completely and Aria reached her tiny hands between them to slowly pump Ezra's growing member. It continued to swell as Aria sped up her ministrations.

"Hmm baby, I don't deserve you," Ezra whispered to his wife who was making him grow bigger by the second.

Wanting to climax _inside_ his beautiful wife, Ezra stopped her hand job and spread her legs. They resumed making out as Ezra gently rubbed his tip against her opening. Becoming impatient Aria bucked her hips up letting Ezra know she was ready. Getting the message, Ezra gently slid into her. They both sighed in contentment at being one again after what seemed like so long. The thrusting picked up speed as Aria bucked up and Ezra pushed down.

"Ezzzz…" Aria cried out as she felt it building up again. As she felt her second orgasm approaching, she buried her head in Ezra's neck professing her love in short gasps. "I l-love you so much…" she trailed off into his skin. "EZRA!" she screamed as his finger began to rub her clit again. She soon exploded, contracting her muscles around Ezra's swollen member. After making sure Aria was completely satisfied, Ezra finally let go, having his own climax.

After they both rode out their highs, Ezra pulled out of Aria and rolled to the side of her. He gently pulled her into his side and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much," Ezra whispered into her sweaty hairline. Aria smiled in contentment and they both drifted off to sleep feeling completely satisfied and completely in love.

**A/N Make sure to let me know if the M stuff was too intense. Also, reviews that are more than a word or sentence are highly appreciated No promises on next update, but reviews sure do help them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know I write for my own enjoyment, but reviews sure don't hurt. I was sad at the lack of reviews on the last chapter. Be honest, did the M stuff turn some people off from this story? I think I'm going to tune it down from now one. This is a family story so from now on I'm going to keep stuff tame. I'm so sorry for how late this update is, but school is insane. With midterms coming up, I honestly can't breath. Anyway, italics are flashbacks because I previously mentioned I was going to show how they met and show background on their relationship. Also, I did some research about babies. I'm trying to make it accurate. Charlotte is seven months old so apparently it's not uncommon for seven month olds to still breast feed if that seems weird to anyone. It did to me at first. If anyone can help me with accuracy on baby stuff let me know! I'd really appreciate it. Well anyway without further ado, here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Let it Snow

_Aria took one last look in the mirror, admiring her Christmas themed outfit. She was wearing a tight burgundy dress with a black sweater over it. She had on black tights and her feet were adorned with gold four-inch heels. She was going for sexy but not slutty, since Byron told her he had someone to introduce her to. Since Aria had recently graduated from college, she was ready to start meeting people and putting herself out there. Though Aria wasn't sure if she should trust Byron's matchmaker skills, she was willing to try._

_Twenty minutes later, the Montgomery's entered the Johnson house for their annual Christmas party. The house was covered in lights and wreaths. Circular tables were set up everywhere, with white lace tablecloths and red candles. Expensive china plates were set at each place with the appropriate silverware next to them._

_Being twenty-two, Aria didn't feel the need to stick by her parents and went off to admire the gorgeous house. After a few minutes she spotted her dad talking to a very attractive man. His brown curls and piercing blue eyes instantly caught her attention. Praying this was the man her dad had hoped to introduce her to, she made her way towards the two men. To her disappointment, the man disappeared into the crowd as she approached Byron._

"_Oh Aria. Perfect timing," Byron said as he grabbed her wrist and led her towards someone. He tapped someone on the shoulder and they exchanged hushed words._

"_Aria, this is Justin. He is Mr. and Mrs. Johnson's son." Byron introduced the two and then went off to converse with friends._

_Aria was sorely upset with her father's choice. Justin's hair was blonde and greasy. He wasn't being very discreet as he checked out Aria, his eyes resting on her breasts. The next five minutes were the most awkward minutes Aria had ever experienced. They consisted of Justin making pass after pass at her as she attempted to tactfully dodge them._

_Eventually, Aria managed to escape him with the excuse she was going to get food and find her seat. She prayed her place card wasn't next to Justin's but she was once again disappointed and found his right next to hers as she sat down._

_Slowly people started to get their food and find their seats. Justin came to sit and Aria pretended to be on her phone so she could ignore him. However, he didn't seem to get the hint and kept trying to instigate stupid conversation._

_Thankfully, someone started to pull out the chair next to her to sit down. Hoping it was some young girl she could easily converse with, or at this point anyone but Justin, Aria turned to her right with a smile. She let out a gasp as she saw the handsome stranger that had been chatting with her dad before._

_He looked at her quickly with raised eyebrows. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he chuckled. Aria flushed pink in embarrassment._

_"Hi I'm Ezra Fitz," the man said sticking out his hand._

_"Aria. Aria Montgomery." She said shaking his hand. He quickly checked her out, but Aria didn't miss it. It wasn't nearly as obvious as the way Justin had done it. In fact, he was very tasteful about it. She was extremely flattered that someone as handsome as him was looking at her in that way._

_"Oh Byron's daughter! Your father and I work together at Hollis." He suddenly seemed a little more upset than before but quickly regained his composure and continued, "He's been talking about introducing you to someone here tonight."_

_Suddenly it clicked to Aria. He was jealous of Justin. Not to sound conceited, but he did just check her out. She let out a snort and quickly slapped her hand to her mouth looking mortified._

_This caused Ezra to laugh and gently remove her hand. "Don't worry, I found it cute," Ezra flirted._

_Aria's cheeks heated up even more._

_After finally collecting herself Aria went on, "Anyway, turns out my dad's matchmaker skills suck." She lowered her voice_ _and subtlety pointed her eyes toward Justin, "For some reason, I can't understand, my dad thought this idiot was my type," Aria scoffed._

_Ezra laughed along with her and couldn't help but notice the adorable twinkle in her eye. He knew there was something special about this girl. _

_They talked for hours and found out they had much more in common then they thought. They had both majored in English, both loved olds movies and were both extremely attracted to each other. Except the latter obviously wasn't stated. Every so often Justin would try and jump in to the conversation, but Aria would brush him off and continue talking with Ezra. She was thrilled to find out he was only twenty-seven. When he said he worked with Byron, she_ _was afraid he might have been much older. But it was only a five-year age difference._

_"I'd really like to keep in touch Aria, I had a great time," Ezra said, lightly touching her thigh as the conversation seemed to be wrapping up. Both had a few glasses a wine and were feeling a little buzzed._

_Aria smiled in agreement and reached for his phone that was set on the table. She_ _entered_ _her number and they shared a smile. No words needed. They were broken out of their daze as Ella and Byron approached their table._

_"Aria, here you are!" Ella exclaimed. "You ready to go honey?" Neither Aria nor Ezra had noticed how empty the room was now. Pretty much everyone was gone._

_"Ezra! I see you've meet my daughter," Byron said noticing Ezra's hand on Aria's thigh._

_Ezra suddenly panicked, not wanting to upset his colleague. He pulled his hand away as if Aria were poison and started stuttering nervously._

_"Ezra, breath. I'm not going to go all "protective dad" here. Clearly my attempt at setting Aria up failed. Had I known you were single I'd have introduced you two. But it looks like you guys got that covered," Byron joked._

_Aria and Ezra flashed flirty smiles at each other, too far gone to be shy._

_They all walked to the front door together and Ezra walked Aria to the car._

_"I'll call you soon, I'd love to know more about you," Ezra whispered. Aria smiled and kissed his cheek._

**Back to present day**

Aria awoke the next morning shivering. She reached down and pulled the duvet up over her and Ezra as she snuggled closer to him. Looking over at the clock, Aria realized they had to leave soon to get Charlotte.

"Ez, time to get up babe," Aria whispered, playing with his chest hair.

He grumbled something unintelligible and buried deeper into their bed, tightening his grip on Aria.

"We have to get Char," Aria reminded him. Ezra groaned, but rose nonetheless.

"Alright, let's go get our baby," Ezra said throwing on some clothes.

Aria walked over and opened the curtains. "Holy crap, we better hurry up before we get snowed in," Aria exclaimed watching the constant stream of snow from the sky.

They both dressed quickly and were out the door within five minutes.

As they approached the house Aria whipped out her phone and called Ella asking her to open the garage.

Ezra entered the house and held open the door for Aria. Upon walking into the kitchen, they were greeted with the sight of Charlotte in a highchair as Ella attempted to feed her a bottle of milk Aria had pumped the previous day.

"Okay Aria, this is mommy duty stuff. She is not having any of this bottle business," Ella said letting out a sigh as Charlotte once again shook her head at the bottle.

"Mama," Charlotte babbled upon seeing her. She reached her tiny arms towards her mommy wanting her normal morning feed.

"Hi precious," Aria cooed picking her up and walking the short distance to the couch. "Have you been a little trouble maker for Grandma Ella?" Aria said tapping Charlotte on the nose. Ezra laughed as he sat on the couch next to his wife and daughter, wrapping an arm around Aria's waist.

Ella laughed too and sat across from the family. "No. She was actually very good. Slept through the entire night to my surprise. She just started getting a little fussy this morning, I got a few longing "dadas" and "mamas" but other then that we had a great time." Ella concluded.

After Aria finished breastfeeding Charlotte, the family headed out, wanting to beat the worst of the snowstorm.

"Thanks again so much. We'll be sure to come for dinner soon!" Aria yelled to Ella as they got into their car in the garage.

Once they reached the garage back at their house, the snowstorm was going strong. Intense winds wiped through the neighborhood and Charlotte was whimpering in fear.

Ezra quickly ushered Aria inside with Charlotte cradled in his arms, wanting his precious family to stay as safe as possible. He handed Char to Aria and went around closing all the curtains. Ezra turned on the fireplace and grabbed a warm blanket from the linen closet.

Meanwhile, Aria was changing Charlotte into light-pink, long sleeve, onesie footie pajamas. She zipped up the pajamas and carried Charlotte over to the couch to join Ezra. The TV was turned on and the family snuggled together under the blanket.

The picture perfect moment was disturbed when Aria's cell phone began to ring. Toby popped up on her caller ID.

"Hey Toby. What's up?" Aria said into the phone.

Instead of being greeted back with the normal "hello" Aria was greeted with shrieking.

"Toby…? What's going on, is everything okay?" Aria asked suddenly becoming concerned.

"What? Oh sorry, yeah we're fine. But is your power still on? Because ours went off and Ben has been screeching in fear ever since." Toby said sounding frazzled.

Aria tried not to laugh as she heard Spencer attempting to soothe a sobbing Ben. "Of course, come right over! Drive safe though, you have some precious cargo." Aria said. They exchanged goodbyes and Aria hung up

"Spencer, Toby and Ben are coming over. Their power is out and Ben is totally freaked out," Aria informed Ezra.

"Aww poor Ben. I'll go get more blankets," Ezra said and once again opened the linen closet.

About ten minutes later, the Cavanaugh family came falling into the quaint house. Toby was holding a fussy Ben and Spencer looked about ready to pull her hair out.

"Toby, give me poor Ben. Ezra go make them some coffee," Aria commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Ezra joked as he set Charlotte in her bouncer.

Aria worked to soothe Ben while Spencer and Toby collapsed on the couch, cuddled together.

"Here, this should help," Ezra said handing them each a cup of coffee. They both smiled gratefully and took big sips.

Meanwhile Aria was playing peek-a-boo with Ben and he was all smiles. A complete 180 of how he five minutes ago.

"I don't know how she does it," Spencer sighed, watching Aria's interaction with Ben. "She makes me feel like a horrible mother."

"Honey, you're just tired and Aria's been doing this longer. Give it time," Toby soothed his wife, stroking her hair.

"Okay, he's good now. Right Benny Boo?" Aria cooed setting Ben in a bouncer next to Charlotte. The two friends starting making babbling noises at each other. Ezra walked over and covered both babies in blankets before turning on Teletubbies.

"God, you guys are like dream team parents," Spencer whined.

"Spencer, stop beating yourself up. You have a three-month old. Obviously you're tired and grouchy. That doesn't make you a bad mom," Aria said sitting on Ezra's lap.

Spencer humphed but gave up her argument, knowing Aria had a point.

The four parents continued to talk quietly cuddled under blankets with their significant other until Charlotte's cry rang throughout the living room.

"Thank god. For once it's not mine," Spencer joked. Aria shot her a look and got up to tend to Charlotte.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Aria said as she picked up her daughter. Charlotte continued to wail, seemingly searching for something.

She spotted her teeth ring in the play pin and frantically pointed at it "Dat! Dat!" she exclaimed.

"Ohh. You're teething. Poor baby," Aria cooed handing her the teething ring. Charlotte quickly stuck it in her mouth and began to chew. The adults laughed at her adorableness and Aria set her back in the bouncer, covering her again with the blanket.

"Looks like it's time for a certain baby boys nap time," Spencer said walking over to Ben, who was fighting to keep his eyes open, desperate to see the end of Teletubbies.

"You're welcome to use Charlotte's crib for his nap, that way we don't have to deal with the basinet yet. Plus Char already had her nap earlier today," Aria informed Spencer.

Spencer nodded gratefully as she rocked Ben. "Honey, want to help me put him down? You always seem to soothe him better than I do," Spencer suggested to Toby. He nodded and they made their way upstairs.

"You know, Spencer was right about one thing. We do make a pretty damn good team," Ezra whispered huskily into Aria's ear as he pulled her even closer.

"Mhm," Aria mumbled into his neck. "We are definitely the dream team," she said quietly.

"Someone else seems to think so too," Ezra laughed, pointing his head over to Charlotte. The baby was looking at her parents with an adorable gummy smile gracing her face. The two shared a laugh and snuggled closer.

"She's perfect," Ezra said what they were both thinking.

"Yeah, she is. Our baby girl is perfect," Aria sighed in agreement.

_But perfect is unrealistic, nothing can last forever. _

**PLEASE REVIEW. It would mean the world to me. I don't even care if you tell me you didn't like it. Give me opinions! (I hope I don't sound bitchy right now…) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry that I'm awful at updating! Just reading all these other amazing stories on here kills my self-esteem. But I was PM'nig with kendrajurhs2008 and she convinced me this story was worth continuing. So this one is for you Kendra, thanks! Oh also people said they liked the M stuff, so I put a little at the end but I toned it down from last time. And the italics are flashbacks, someone said they enjoyed the flashbacks so I'll try and add them whenever I can. Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews!**

Chapter 4: Jealousy sparks a flame

"_You guys I can't even begin to explain how perfect he is!" Aria squealed to the girls. Hanna and Spencer leaned forward in anticipation, waiting for Aria to elaborate. _

"_Okay wait, start from the beginning," Hanna exclaimed. Aria launched into her story and half way through her phone began to ring. _

"_You guys it's him" Aria screeched. She motioned for them to be quiet and pressed the answer button. "Hey," Aria said into the phone attempting not to sound stupid. _

"_Hey Aria, it's Ezra. I had a really great time and I'd love to take you out to dinner sometime. Oh wow I hope th-that didn't come out as desperate. I-I mean would you. Well I was wondering if you want to—" _

"_Ezra, I'd love too," Aria giggled cutting off his nervous, but adorable, ranting. _

"_Really? Oh okay. Um so tomorrow night? Maybe I can pick you up at um 7?" Ezra answered, surprised she had accepted so easily. _

"_Of course. I'll text you the address for my apartment. Can't wait to see you," Aria's voice floated through the phone. _

"_Ye-yeah. Me either. See you at 7," Ezra nervously replied before both hung up. _

_As soon as Aria set the phone down the girls all started to jump up and down. "Ohmygod Aria! This is so exciting. What if this is the guy you've been waiting for!" Hanna cheered. _

"_Whoa slow down. I've just met this guy. Sure he's perfect, attractive, bookish, majored in English oh and did I mention he is so hot." Aria droned on. _

"_Honey, you're drooling," Spencer teased. _

"_Okay okay we need to go plan your outfit!" Hanna said already making her way towards Aria's bedroom. _

_Aria and Spencer laughed as they followed Hanna. "Okay this little black one or this burgundy one?" Hanna asked._

"_No I wore the burgundy one when I meet him, so the black one." Aria said grabbing the bandage black dress._

_**LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK***_

"_Thank you guy so much for helping me get ready," Aria said slipping on her black heels. _

"_Of course sweetie. We're so excited for you!" Spencer said as there was a knock on the door. The girls exchanged excited glances before Aria made her way to the door. _

"_Just stay in my room until we leave," Aria said as she made her way out of the bedroom. She blew kisses to the girls and then opened the front door. _

_She opened the door to see a handsome Ezra looking extremely nervous. "Wow you look beautiful Aria," Ezra smiled. Aria blushed in reply and reached for his hand. _

"_Thank you. So you ready to go?" Aria asked. Ezra nodded in reply and they made their way to his car. _

"_So where are we going?" Aria asked as Ezra drove towards their destination. _

"_Well I remember you mentioned you liked Italian food so there's this restaurant I used to go to all the time as a kid. It's a little ways out but it's totally worth it. Have you heard of Fabrocini's?" Ezra asked as he pulled up to a red light. _

"_No way!" Aria exclaimed. "I used to go there as a kid all the time too!" _

_Both smiled and glanced at each other as Ezra reached over to interlock his hand with Aria's. _

_**LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK***_

"_I've missed this food so much! I can't believe you know about this place," Aria smiled as she reached for a calamari. Ezra teasingly pulled it away and fed her one with his fork. She blushed and smiled as she accepted the food. _

_After they were done with their food they were hesitant to leave, both so enamored with one another. _

"_So you ready to head out?" Ezra asked Aria._

"_The truth? No, I'm having such a great time," Aria admitted as she blushed for the millionth time that night. _

"_Well this definitely won't be the last time, Aria," Ezra smiled as he got up to lead her outside. _

_About thirty minutes later they pulled back up to Aria's apartment building. "I'll walk you in," Ezra said getting out to open her door. _

"_I had such a great time tonight Ezra, thank you," Aria said as they walked up the stairwell._

"_I had a great time too and I can't wait to see you again," Ezra said as they approached the door. "I'll call you," he said lightly touching her waist. _

_Aria gasped at the touch and leaned into him. "Bye," she whispered._

"_Bye," she said and reached for her door as Ezra turned to leave._

_Once Ezra was halfway down the hallway Aria quickly whipped around. "Ezra wait," she whispered as she ran down the hall to catch up with him. He turned around and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she crashed their lips together. _

_Ezra quickly reciprocated and gripped her waist. He kissed her back deeply as her hands knotted into his hair. Aria quickly pulled away mortified with herself. _

"_Ohmygod, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I probably just totally scared you away." Aria shook her head as she slowly backed away. _

"_Whoa, Aria calm down." Ezra laughed as he pulled her back into him. "You didn't scare me off. I really like you and nothing you just did changed that." Ezra soothed her as she smiled up at him shyly. "I'll call you okay," Ezra said as he left a feather like kiss on her lips and walked her back over to her door._

"_Okay, bye," Aria dreamily replied. _

_**LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK***_

"_You guys I don't know what came over me! I just threw myself at him. He says it didn't scare him off, but I don't know. It seemed pretty bad to me," Aria sighed exasperated as she flopped onto her couch. _

"_Ar, I'm sure its fine. It sounds like you guys really hit it off. Don't freak out yet. If he doesn't call you then it's his loss," Spencer said to Aria as she brought over coffees. "But I doubt that'll happen from the looks of things." _

"_I sure hope so," Aria said quietly. _

_**LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK***_

**Present Day**

Aria and Ezra were awoken early Saturday morning by Charlotte's whimpers floating into their room through the baby monitor.

"Hmm it's the first day of Winter Break why is she up so early?" Ezra moaned as he rolled onto his stomach.

"I don't think Winter Break registers in Charlotte's mind, sorry babe." Aria laughed as she crawled out of bed.

After Aria had soothed Charlotte she carried her downstairs, where Ezra was preparing breakfast. "Hello my beautiful girls," Ezra said as Aria walked over to him.

"Dada," Charlotte gurgled.

"Aww hi princess." Ezra said as he stroked her cheek. Aria smiled at the interaction as she pressed her lips to Ezra's gently. Charlotte started getting fussy and began nuzzling her head into Aria's chest.

"Looks like somebody's hungry," Aria cooed as she walked to the kitchen table.

"So Ella called while you were getting Char up," Ezra said as he walked over with their breakfast plates.

"What'd she want?" Aria asked as Charlotte unlatched from her morning feeding.

"Well she wants to know if we're planning on going to the Johnson's Christmas party," Ezra said as he look a bite of his breakfast.

"Oh wow I haven't gone to that since…since we met," Aria smiled as she tousled Ezra's hair. "I think we should go, I'd be nice to go out with Charlotte."

"I'll call Ella up and tell her right now," Ezra said as he grabbed the phone off the table.

_**LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK***_

Aria put the final touches on her wavy curls then checked herself one more time in the mirror. She was wearing a red dress with gold lace detailing that fell a little below mid thigh and gold strappy heels. She applied some vanilla perfume and turned around to check on Charlotte who was on the bed.

"EZRA!" she screamed as she ran towards the bed. "COME HERE!" she exclaimed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?! Baby what's wrong?" Ezra yelled from down the hall as he came running into their room.

"She's crawling! Look! Charlottes crawling for the first time!" Aria screeched.

"Oh god Aria you scared the crap out of me!" Ezra sighed as he came to sit next to her on the bed. "Don't do that to me babe."

"I'm sorry," Aria pouted, "But look she's crawling! She's actually doing it!" Aria exclaimed as she pointed to the baby currently crawling on the bed.

"I'm so proud of our baby girl," Ezra smiled as he wrapped his arm around Aria's waist. "Come here love bug, come to daddy," Ezra cooed as Charlotte began making her way towards him.

Charlotte crawled her way to her parents and giggled happily. "Good job baby," Aria said excitedly and she scooped her into her arms. "Alright let's head out," Aria said as she grabbed her purse and a babbling Charlotte.

_**LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK***_

Ezra and Aria entered the party with Charlotte cuddled up to Ezra's chest.

"Aria, Ezra!" Ella called them over once they entered the house.

"Hi mom!" Aria exclaimed as the family made their way towards Ella.

"Hi honey," Ella said to Aria as she took Charlotte from Ezra. "And hello to you beautiful baby girl," she cooed.

"Mom she started crawling for the first time today! It was so exciting," Aria burst out in excitement.

Aria and Ella chatted about Charlotte some more while Ezra went of the talk with some colleagues.

An hour and a half later people began finding their seats, so Aria and Ezra found their table with Charlotte in tow.

"Charlotte Olivia what do you think you're doing?" Ezra cooed as Charlotte began babbling and playing with his silverware from her place in his lap. "No. No honey, don't do that," Ezra said as he gently pried to fork from her hand.

Aria and Ezra laughed at their little girl as another man took a seat at their table. It took one glance from the two of them to know who it was. _Justin._

"Oh hey Aria, right? You're Byron Montgomery's daughter. Still as hot as I remember from four years ago," He flirted.

Ezra cleared his throat, and had it not been for Charlotte on his lap he would have beaten this Justin guy to the floor. "Hello, I'm Ezra. Aria's wife and this is our daughter. So watch out buddy," Ezra said with a fake smile plastered on his face for Charlottes sake.

"Ez, play nice," Aria whispered as she stroked his arm. Just then Charlotte started to get finicky and cry for Aria. "Oh sweetheart, mama's here," Aria said as she reached for her baby.

Charlotte stared at Aria for a few minutes, and then began to paw around for her breasts. "Oh boy you're hungry again," Aria sighed as she stood up. "We'll be right back."

Justin awkwardly sat there as Ezra continuously shot death glares at him. "So um you guys got married huh?" Justin asked.

"Yes." Ezra replied curtly.

"That's a beautiful little girl you have," Justin complimented, trying to get on Ezra's good side to avoid the beating of a lifetime.

"Yeah, I know. She's perfect," Ezra said falling for Justin's trap, and then quickly regained his composure.

After a few more moments of silence, Aria returned. "Honey I think we're going to head out," Aria said with a whimpering Charlotte in her arms.

"Of course sweetheart, let's go," he said standing up to join his girls.

"Nice to see you Aria," Justin smiled his slimy grin.

Ezra shot another death glare at Justin and tightly wrapped his arm around his wife while placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Hmm, yeah nice seeing you Justin," Ezra scoffed sarcastically.

As they walked out Ezra mumbled under his breathe, "Better not be seeing you ever again." Then he gazed at his girls protectively.

_**LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK***_

Once home, Ezra carried a sleeping Charlotte upstairs with Aria following behind. He carefully set her down and swaddled her in her blanket. "Night precious," Ezra hummed while caressing her cheek. He moved out of the way while Aria bid Charlotte goodnight, then the couple made their way to their bedroom.

"I like you when you're jealous," Aria murmured as she straddled Ezra in nothing but his shirt and her panties.

"I-I wasn't jealous," Ezra stumbled as Aria began to grind on him.

"Sure, okay babe," Aria laughed as she began planting kisses down his neck.

"Stop teasing me," Ezra groaned as Aria continued to gently grind on him. When Aria didn't let up her teasing, Ezra got impatient and flipped them over so he was now on top. He quickly ripped of her underwear and turned the tables by sucking on her neck. His boxers were the next article of clothing to be shed as Aria began moaning in suspense.

"Ez-z please," Aria whimpered.

"Hmm not so fun when you're on the other side, huh baby?" Ezra teased while his hands slid down to rub her folds. After a few minutes he gently dipped his fingers into Aria causing her to cry out his name. "Feels like someone's ready?" Ezra continued his teasing as he pumped a little faster.

He slipped his fingers out and slid his member into her gently. They quickly found their rhythm as Ezra kissed his wife lovingly. "I love you so much," Ezra whispered against her lips as they both reached their high.

"I love you, too," Aria said as they fell asleep cuddled together.

**A/N I'm so sorry I suck at updating! Please review, each one means the world to me!**


End file.
